Power distribution unit (PDU) is a power supply distribution electrical interface product solely for use in cabinets that is designed for providing power distribution to electrical equipments for use in various information networking systems such as mainframe computers, controllers, servers, routers etc. PDU is widely used in the monitoring of computer rooms in various industries and is used in researches by most of the system integrators and automation companies. PDU is a power distributing equipment for the networking cabinets that provides high cost-performance ratio, stability and reliability. A PDU provides suitable rack mounted power distribution solutions according to different power demands.
As computer networking technology develops, and the demand of critical electrical equipments such as the server, exchanger, etc. increases. The relevant businesses become ever more important as well as the requirements of the installation environment of the equipments (such as computer rooms, cabinets etc). All the facilities that involve in the critical equipment operations must be highly reliable and usable. Through the use of PDU, the level of safety regarding the power sources of network products can be raised, and the demand of power input of critical equipments can be satisfied. PDU serves as the last juncture for power to be utilized by the equipments. If the PDU is not sufficiently stable and lacks sufficient protection, expensive equipments may be damaged and a collapse of the whole system may be resulted. Therefore, the safety and stability level of PDU is one of the sound guarantees for the economic value of equipments and business system. Performing effective monitoring and controlling of the PDU is an indispensable necessity.